Zarbuto
History being descended from the surviving of tuffles of universe 7 using a advanced technology hidden from the saiyans and the world to hop though different universes and with them ending up in universe 2 and being greeted with kindness unlike the treatment they had in universe 7 as the god of destruction of that universe [[Helles]] even let them stay their keeping a secret from zeno all the other gods and they lived there for century's on end they evolved into a different race all together at one point as the time in universe 2 flows alot quicker than universe 7's timeflow. and zarbuto being the only warrior on the planet as to not attract the attention of anyone of a high power level and being a fighter in the universe survival arc where he lasted quite a long time noted by helles due to his knowledge on knowing the limits of himself and being a coward to certain made him last that long according to helles as well being strongest non god or agent of destruction fighter as her universe has a very low population of warriors of high powered in the universe 2 Personality being rather cowardly and having little confidence in himself as alot of race does due to their legend of the saiyan genocide as well their universe having alot more powerful gods they have met such as helles and having their own emperor of destruction Frost who is rather brutal like his other counterparts from other universes and being rather tech smart for his race that has mostly just bio-engineers and being well versed in English and 20 other alien languages and having bad sense of his surroundings but due him being a well trained combatant trained by Helles herself and knowing limitations of himself Power being rather weak physically but having good marital art skills which helped him keep up to certain extend along with tech he created to boost his speed for this tournament and having a ray gun which he has to finish off any opponents that have a armor or power beyond him physically and keeping with cabba note he was not trying as to not kill him which was against the rules and putting up a fair fight with Katopesla in his base until he went into his ultimate form which he could handle so avoided the battle to his best of his ability until Kale in her legendary super saiyan enraged version of the form knocked both of them out no effort. and even being considered to weak to be in this tournament as helles noted he was the strongistr non god or agent of destruction fighter as her universe has a very low population of warriors of high power in the universe as even gods of the way of the fight like korin have absurdly high power comparatively to the mortals of that universe being sticks and as well as being easily able to stomp Methiop who has very little power and skill in fighting even zarbuto going as far think to himself a wall level fighter in universal tournament is unlikey